The field of the present invention is hanger hardware for use in building structures for utility piping.
Utility piping in building structures such as water pipes, gas lines, fire sprinkler pipes, conduits and the like are commonly supported on structural I-beams supporting the floors and roofs of buildings. A hanger commonly employed with such structural I-beams is a C-type clamp for gripping the flange of the I-beam with a depending threaded rod. Various pipe clamps and the like can be hung from the threaded rod to support the pipe or conduit. Because of expansion, contraction and vibration, it is desirable to provide additional securement of the C-type clamp of the I-beam to prevent the C-type clamp from working loose. Such additional securement has been provided by metal retaining straps, frequently required by applicable building codes.
FIGS. 1 through 3 illustrate one such metal restraining strap and its employment in association with an I-beam clamp. The illustrated strap 10 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,088, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The strap 10 engages a rod 12 in the application illustrated in FIG. 2. The strap 10 further engages an I-beam 14 by being bent about the flange 16 thereof. In the application of FIG. 3, the strap 10 engages a C-type clamp 18 rather than the rod 12.